1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an appliance.
2. Background
Dryers tumble all types of clothes in the same manner. As a result, more delicate clothing may be torn or otherwise damaged during a drying cycle. Also, dryers that have doors along a front panel have proven to be inconvenient, because users must bend over in order to insert and retrieve the laundry.